Innocence
by Shinobi of the Onyx Sands
Summary: Sakura can't forget what happened the other day and wants to do something about it. Ino feels the same way and gets up the courage to talk to Sakura about it. Yuri. Sakura x Ino.
1. Chapter 1: Rainy Day

Rain is falling for the first time in weeks in Konoha. The gray skies are so boring to look at but it's all that Sakura can do. She's been trapped inside her own house as Konoha is drowned in rain. It's by choice that she is here though, but she doesn't want to admit it. She's been trying to avoid someone close to her for over a month now. One night's mischief was no way to start a relationship and ever since she has been spending hours going out of her way to avoid the blonde girl she had kissed.

The memory is so fresh in Sakura's mind that she can still taste Ino's lightly miso flavored lips. She unconsciously lets a hand wander over the contour of her own mouth, idly thinking about Ino and trying to recall why she was spending so much time avoiding her. Maybe it was because she didn't want to admit to liking her or girls in general for that matter. But it was something she hadn't been able to get out of her mind. The question that burned most was, why Ino and not any of the other girls that had been there that evening?

As Sakura watched the slow rain drops race down her bedroom window that was what she was thinking. Why Ino and not say Tenten or Hinata? They had been there too and Sakura would swear she had seen the two kiss. It was all a blur though. One night out in Tanzaku town and then, then everything went blank. It was more like snapshots rather than a movie playing through her mind. But there was one thing she recalled with perfect clarity. The press of Ino's chest against her own, the warmth of Ino's body and the heat of passion in their kiss.

What was it about one small thing that confused her so much though? She just couldn't accept the fact of how much she really loved Ino and how much she wanted to kiss the blonde haired girl again. Just to feel that passion again and to revel in its warmth. It was driving her crazy how badly she wanted this. She knew she wanted to get up and go see Ino but her mind was making up excuses and she had yet to move despite going through this repetition for the past five hours.

On the other side of Konoha Ino is staring out her own window at the rain. She too is thinking about the kiss she shared with the pink haired Sakura. She at least remembers that night fairly well. Hinata had definitely headed home with Tenten and who knew what they had done in the wee hours of the morning. Ii had been around ten at night after all by the time they had left the restaurant. Ino remembers the kiss so well it plays what Sakura is watching in broken snapshots like a movie. The sounds of Sakura's quick, short breaths, the feeling of her lips meeting Sakura's, the faint taste of cherry and a look in Sakura's eye that showed just how much she had been wanting and waiting for this. Ino too knows she should go and see Sakura but the rain is picking up and Konoha is awash in falling leaves and water. But she decides to brave the weather and go see Sakura. After all, there had been nothing all that innocent about that kiss.

Sakura is still sitting where she has been for the past few hours and is still watching the rain roll down her bedroom window. Everything in her house sounds muffled but the light knock at her door gets her attention. She turns to look at the door, at first not believing the sound. Then the knock came again and she slowly got up. Her loose pajamas still managed to show off her curves nicely and were a light pink color. It had just been one of those days where she hadn't bothered to get changed. She opened the door and the blonde haired girl she had kissed is standing at the door.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Sakura asks as she looks at the rain drenched girl.

Ino smiles and shakes some of the water out of her hair lightly. "We need to talk about what happened between us."

Sakura goes over to her closet and gets a towel for Ino and as she hands it to her she asks, "What is there to talk about. All that happened was that innocent little kiss. Well all that happened for us anyway. I can't remember what happened between Hinata and Tenten."

Ino dries herself off as she says, "I don't recall the kiss being all that innocent Sakura. You had a look in your eyes like you really wanted it. Like you really loved me and wanted to show that with the kiss."

Sakura stares at Ino with her pale green eyes. Had she really wanted the kiss? Of course she had but that wasn't the point. She was trying to remember something she couldn't. "Ino, I can't remember most of that night. All I can recall are just little snapshots here and there and the only thing I remember with any clarity is our kiss but that doesn't mean I wanted it."

Ino looked a little hurt by this as she says, "Does that mean you never wanted it? Does that mean you never wanted me?"

Sakura walks over to Ino and gently puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's not that simple Ino. Part of me wants to just scream yes and ask you to be my girlfriend but another part of me is screaming 'no, don't do this to yourself Sakura. What if she doesn't return your feelings?' It's like being torn apart inside. I like Ino I really do but my heart is being torn in half on this."

Ino sighs heavily as she says, "Is there anything that I could do to help you make up your mind?"

Sakura edges closer to Ino and softly bites her lower lip in contemplation. "You could kiss me again and we could see if it feels the same as it did."

Ino edges closer as well as she says, "But what if it doesn't feel the same? What if it feels different this time? What if it feels different every time?"

Sakura smiles and says, "That is a chance I am willing to take."

Sakura leans in and let her lips meet Ino's. The feelings are just as intense, the flavors and smells are even the same. It is another kiss unlike any other Sakura has experienced. There is passion in it but there is something more than that in it. Something she just can't put her finger on. She knows know that the kiss of the other night and the one happening right now are the same. She knows that the first one hadn't been just an innocent accident brought about by too much saké. She wanted it then just like she wants it now. She wants to feel this sense of passion, this sense of something else with Ino. She is falling in love with her.

Ino feels the passion in the kiss as well. Everything is the same to her as well. The smell of Sakura's orange scented shampoo and the taste of cherry on her lips are the same now as they were then. She knew already that the first kiss hadn't been innocent and this one was proving it to both of them. It is the other feeling involved that she hadn't felt the first time, a feeling she can't describe. She knows she is in love with Sakura and had been for a long time but this is more than that. It is the mystery of love and the sensual aspect of this one brief moment that leaves Ino wanting to truly let Sakura into her heart.

The kiss slowly breaks and Ino is staring into those pale green eyes and thinking to herself, 'I love this girl. I am just unsure of exactly how I'm going to tell her.' She smiles as she says, "I think that was the same but there was something else in it too. Something I just can't put my finger on."

Sakura returns the smile as she says, "I know what you mean. But now I know something. I really do love you Ino. Would you, oh I feel like an idiot for asking. Would you go on a date with me and be my girlfriend?"

Ino smiles and gives Sakura a hug as she says, "Of course, I would love to. I love you as well Sakura. I have for what feels like forever."

They spend the rest of the rainy afternoon sitting on Sakura's bed planning their date while the rain patters against the window. Their date is going to be something they will both enjoy as they decide on going out to a restaurant and then to a movie. It is a typical date to be sure but the couple is as far from typical as it gets. Their innocence is what makes them so different and the date far from ordinary.

(Author's note: A pairing I swore to myself long ago I would never write because I knew I would never be able to get it just right. I still don't think I got it 'right' but what author ever does get what they write perfect? Ino and Sakura as a pairing is something I decided to do some reading on before really sitting down and writing it. Some of it was really good, some of it not so very good and some in-between the two. I hope that I have taken the best of what each story I read had to offer and none of the bad. 'Innocence' as the title was something that just struck me about the third paragraph. It fits because as this story goes along you'll see what really makes them so innocent about some things. Hopefully you all enjoy this story. Chapters for this are going to be a bit shorter than my normal two thousand five hundred plus range simply because of a writing class that is taking up a lot of spare time that I normally put into writing fanfiction. Still I hope it doesn't detract too much from this story. Read and enjoy.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	2. Chapter 2: Romantic Day

Two days have passed since Ino had walked through the rain to come see Sakura. Today is the day of their date. Sakura feels happy as she gets dressed for the evening. She doesn't want to look over or underdressed. She wants to look perfect for her new girlfriend. Sakura is standing in front of her closet as she looks at all of her outfits. She knows her typical shinobi attire won't work but she doesn't want to wear her elegant and flowing evening gown she had bought once for a formal affair some months ago. She settled for a Chinese styled top with a knee length skirt both a cherry red with cherry blossoms in pink bloom as a small design accent. It's not what she's used to wearing and it's not her typical outfit but Sakura feels like she looks good in it.

Ino has been ready for over an hour as she slowly walks through the muted streets of Konoha. Her outfit is a deep violet in color and the styling of her top is of a more traditional Korean style. Her skirt bears the only interruption of solid color, having a small light purple floral design that is of a lotus. It is not immodest but it still accents Ino natural beauty perfectly, following every curve of her body with seamless, tailored precision. It too is not typical for Ino, her usual outfit being far more revealing and yet she looks far more beautiful in this than her more typical, skin showing ones. She only hopes that this is something that Sakura will enjoy.

A knock come to Sakura's door a short while later and she answers it promptly this time, knowing exactly who it is this time. Her jaw drops slightly as she looks at Ino. Sakura is immediately drawn to how beautiful Ino looks in her outfit and by the look on her girlfriend's face she is too. She smiles and says, "You look amazing Ino. That outfit suits you perfectly."

"You really think so? I wasn't really sure of it myself. Yours looks just as amazing though." Ino says with a smile and look that just hints at how badly she wants to see what's under that outfit of Sakura's.

Sakura's eyes drift across Ino's body, taking in all the curves. They were perfect and despite being covered they were accented nicely. Sakura smiles to herself as she knew her date for the evening could see her ogling her. "Thank you for the compliment Ino. You ready to get going?"

Ino nods and says, "Of course my little cherry blossom."

Sakura feels her face blush at hearing Ino call her that. It is a pet name she hasn't heard in a long time. Ino had called her that a long time ago but had stopped when they had gotten into the academy. It brought back so many good memories for Sakura. It also brought back the memory of what Ino had said that night. "I love you my perfect little cherry blossom."

Ino smiles at Sakura and gives her a light hug before they leave. It is a simple gesture that Ino wanted to do, just to let Sakura know she was cared about without making the moment awkward. The two of the walk out of Sakura's house and out into the quiet streets of Konoha. The breeze was light and carried with it the scent of cherry blossoms. The irony of it didn't escape either of the girl's notice. The flowers they smelled on the evening air were Sakura's namesake and Ino had just called her a cherry blossom.

They decided to go see the movie first and then go out to eat dinner. The early show at Konoha's only theater gave them ample time for dinner afterward. The only problem they saw was deciding where to eat. They talk back and forth quietly as they enter the theater and sit, waiting for the film to start.

It's not something Sakura would normally go watch. The story of that the film follows is of two lovers who are sent to the opposite end of their world and have to find each other again. Normally this is something that Sakura would find boring and only mildly interesting but tonight, with Ino sitting next to her, the story grabs her in a way it never would have. She relates to the girl having to go through so many hardships and rough times just for the chance of seeing her lover again and it is because she knows she would do the same for Ino. It wasn't something that she had thought of before. It just fell into her mind that this would be how far she would be willing to go to get Ino back if this ever happened to them. Sakura takes a hold of Ino's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze as they watch the movie. It's just her way of saying what's on her mind without saying anything at all.

The movie let out late enough in the evening that stars were coming out. Ino and Sakura are walking down the main road through Konoha talking about the film as they headed to a restaurant. There weren't too many places open to choose from but Sakura finally settled on a nice, quiet place that served a variety of things. As they are seated the two of them start talking about the movie and the story behind it.

"You know something Ino. I think that was the first time I've ever enjoyed a movie like that. Normally I hate romantic stories but this one was different. It was like I felt the same way and would do the same things that the girl did." Sakura says, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Oh? I didn't know you didn't like those kinds of movies. You should have let me know. Then again it's not like you go there that often. Missions tend to prevent us from relaxing like normal people." Ino says, trying to hide her slight embarrassment.

"I guess so. It's been forever since I last went there. That was before the mission Kakashi, Naruto and I had escorting that princess to the Land of Snow." Sakura says as she smiles slightly.

Ino knew Sakura left someone out but also knew that bringing him up would end badly. It always would. Time had passed and still it was an open wound that she knew better than to re-open. It had affected her as well. She cleared her mind of the negative thoughts and smiled at Sakura. "I had forgotten that. That was a long time ago wasn't it?"

"Only a couple of years. Still, it really does feel like a long time doesn't it?"

"It does and it doesn't. Just the other night feels like weeks ago." Ino says as she tries to redirect the conversation.

"Bet you can still remember what it's like to kiss me." Sakura says, glad for the new direction of conversation.

Ino smirks at this and slyly says, "Is that an offer to try it again when we're both sober?"

Sakura leans over and kisses Ino lightly. "No. It was an offer for right now."

Ino blushes brightly at this. The kiss was a bit unexpected but wasn't unwelcome. Ino is surprised by how much she enjoyed the feeling of Sakura kissing her. It was so familiar yet different. This time had been out of genuine love rather than whatever feelings had been going through them the first time. Ino returned the kiss with more passion than had been put in the first one. It's the only logical thought going through her head. She realizes now just how much she wants Sakura and how much she loves her.

The rest of the dinner after that went smoothly with the two of them smiling and talking about all sorts of things again. It was something Sakura found nice and enjoyable. The kiss hadn't really been planned but it had just felt like something that needed to be done. Being kissed back told her exactly what she had wanted to know. Ino felt the same way she did. It was odd being able to fully remember it this time though.

"Hey Sakura, what do you want to do now?" Ino asks as they leave the restaurant.

"Come back to my place with me. Spend the night and we'll see what happens tomorrow." Sakura says with a smile.

"Sounds like an interesting idea, but what on earth do you have planned for tomorrow?" Ino says as she tilts her head in a puzzled expression.

Sakura pulls Ino in closely and whispers in a sensual tone, "You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?"

The words send shivers down Ino spine. They cause all sort of thoughts to run through Ino's mind. She smiles and says, "Of course I will. Lead the way to your house then. It looks like I'm spending the night. I really want to see what you have planned."

Sakura smiles and leads the way back to her house. She hopes to herself that Ino will be willing to go through with what is going through her mind. Her own advice was coming back to her. She would just have to wait and see.

(Author's note: Alright. Well at the outset I had only wanted to do two chapters but now I'm extending it to three after which it will be finished. Hopefully you are all liking this story as it goes along. So what exactly does Sakura have planned? Guess you'll find out next chapter which should be up soon. Read and enjoy.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	3. Chapter 3: Innocence

The walk home is relatively quiet for the two of them. A light rain starts up prompting the two kunoichi to begin moving faster towards Sakura's house. Sakura's thoughts are still rushing around inside her head. She didn't know what she had been thinking inviting Ino over so suddenly. She worried to herself that it might not have been the best way to end the date. Maybe she should have waited until later to have asked this but now there wasn't any way she could turn her words back.

Ino is wondering to herself just what it is Sakura is thinking and part of her wonders if it is the same thought that are going through her mind right now. She sighed inwardly as she knew it wasn't likely. Even just thinking about it was something Ino had never done before. Sex was just one of those things that would only just cross her mind once before vanishing. This time however she was really contemplating it. For the first time Ino wants to have sex with someone and she knows it but at the same time she's worried about what Sakura will think if she brings it up.

The silence is bugging Sakura. She wants to talk with Ino and get what's on her mind out into the open. They reach her door without anything being said and walk inside. Sakura tells Ino she'll be right back and goes to get a towel from the linen closet. She returns and hands a towel to Ino. She uses the other one she had gotten for herself to begin drying off.

Ino stands there holding the towel. She's still wet from the rain but she's chosen this moment to speak her mind. "Sakura, there is something I want to ask you but I don't know how you'll react to it."

Sakura pauses drying herself off for a moment and says, "Whatever it is Ino you can ask it. I promise to listen to it."

Ino takes in a deep breath and says, "I love you, Sakura. That night at the bar I was totally sober. I kissed you knowing what I was doing. I kissed you then because I had chosen to, not because I wasn't thinking straight. Just like you did today and just like I chose to return it. It's because I love you and have for some time now. It's just that, with everything that's been going on lately I just haven't had a chance to let you know how I really felt. What I want to ask you is this. Sakura, will you become my lover?"

Sakura's eyes widen at this. The question cuts into the silence and Sakura has to think about everything Ino has just said. A blush covers her cheeks as she quietly asks, "Are you asking me, to have sex with you?"

Ino's face lights up bright red as she blushes. "I am. That is, if you are alright with it. I mean I know it's a lot to think over and..."

Ino is interrupted by Sakura kissing her passionately. It surprises her and she almost pulls back from it but sinks into it and enjoys the passion that Sakura is putting into it. She feels Sakura's hot tongue fill her mouth and she lets her own wrestle with it and then return the favor. It takes some time for Sakura to pull back from the kiss and say, "I'm more than alright with it. It's been something I've been thinking about all day actually. I didn't want you to think I was rushing anything so I was going to ask you tomorrow but now is just as good if you want to."

Ino smiles at this and says seductively, "You have no idea how badly I want you after that kiss. We should dry off a little bit first before we go up to your room."

Sakura grabs onto Ino's butt and pulls her in closely and whispers, "How about we skip that and just go have sex now? Besides we can shower after and dry off then."

Ino can feel the air in the room getting charged with sexual tension and want. She can feel Sakura's heartbeat through her top. She rubs against Sakura and says, "Sounds like you want this just as much as I do. All right then, lead the way."

The two of them go into Sakura's room and sit down on her bed. They immediately start kissing passionately. Ino can feel her rain soaked skin warm as Sakura presses against her. She pulled back from the passionate kiss after a minute and said, "Are you sure about this Sakura?"

"Having second thoughts Ino?" Sakura asks nicely.

"No, it's just, I'm not sure if you're ready for this." Ino says with a blush

"How're you so sure you're ready for sex yourself Ino?"

"Because I've had it before. I lost my virginity a month ago to Shikamaru. But even that doesn't count here. I've never been with a girl like this before, much less one I love so much."

"Oh. Well I think I'm ready for it. I mean, I know I'm a virgin still but I know that you love me and that this would be out of love and wanting to take our relationship farther than just being girlfriends."

Ino hugs Sakura tightly and then kisses her passionately. Her fingers go to Sakura's top and find the buttons that hold it together. "Once we do this there is no going back. Everything will change between us after this. Are you really sure?"

"I wouldn't let you this close if I wasn't sure. I want you Ino. I don't know why the desire is this strong but I know it is there and that it's you I want to fill that desire." Sakura said as she puts her hands on Ino's waist.

Ino blushes at this. It is a side of Sakura she didn't know about. She slowly unbuttons Sakura's top and removes it. Sakura's bra follows quickly. As Ino puts her hand to Sakura's waistband to remove her skirt she feels Sakura undoing her top as well. Ino smiles and kisses Sakura as she slides her lover's skirt off of her. She put her fingers into the waistband of Sakura's panties and paused for a second. She brakes their kiss and says. "You're absolutely sure about this right?"

Sakura smiles sweetly and pull of Ino's skirt and panties in one motion. She stares at her now naked lover with a smile and says, "Does that answer your question Ino?"

Ino kisses her passionately as she removes the last piece of clothing from Sakura's body. It was going to be a night of love and nothing else now. Ino let her hands caress Sakura's sides as she slowly made her way to her lover's breasts. The soft feel of every inch of Sakura's skin was enticing to Ino.

Sakura moans softly as she feels Ino's hands reach her nipples and brush across them. She wants Ino to make this feeling of bliss stronger but at the same time she wants it to last. She feels her nipples harden swiftly under Ino's careful touch and she moans a little more as Ino starts to gently lick her nipples.

Ino knows one thing about good sex is to never rush into it. She's enjoying taking her time and getting all these soft noises from Sakura as she slowly teases her. Ino decides she played just enough to start sliding a hand downward. She brushes past Sakura's belly button and then, just to tease a bit more, she follows the line of Sakura's hip downward a short ways before sliding her hand around to the inside. Ino slowly makes her way up to Sakura's slit and as she brushes against it for the first time she can feel how wet Sakura has become from all of her foreplay. She breaks off from licking Sakura's nipples to kiss her as she slides a couple of fingers inside of Sakura.

A moan goes into the kiss and Sakura arches her back so that Ino can get a little further in. The sensation of having Ino inside of her like this is amazing. Then she feels Ino slowly begin to move her fingers in an out at a slowly increasing pace. As the pace quickens, Sakura lets her body move with the motion.

Ino smiles as she feels Sakura enjoying this. She kisses her again and at the same time pulls her fingers lowly out of Sakura and positions herself so that she can replace her fingers with her tongue. Sakura's moans are loud as Ino licks the inside of her slit. Ino quickly finds Sakura's clit and licks it, flicking at it with her tongue. As she does so Ino puts her fingers back inside of Sakura and continues where she had left off with them.

Sakura feels something building up inside of her. Her moans are loud but she nearly screams with passion as she finally has an orgasm at the hands of Ino. Wave after wave of pleasure go through her as she comes and Ino licks up every last bit of it.

Breathing hard, Sakura is in total bliss. She had no idea sex could be like this. She brought Ino's lips to her own and kissed her passionately, letting her tongue go over into the other's mouth so that she could taste herself. Her hands immediately went to Ino's breasts and began to play with them. Knowing how badly Ino must want this returned, Sakura wastes no time in sliding a hand down Ino's body and then slid a couple of fingers into her.

Ino is surprised by how fast Sakura went to pleasuring her. She let her body follow Sakura's motions and moaned into their shared kiss. The pacing this time was much quicker than Ino's had been for Sakura but Ino was loving it. Sakura was turning out to be a perfect lover. Their kiss broke and Ino just about squeaked in pleasure as Sakura's tongue entered her.

Sakura was going by instinct more than anything. Her lack of experience though did not seem to bother Ino who was moaning Sakura's name fairly loud. Sakura felt around with her tongue and as she licked around in exploration she found a spot the made Ino moan louder. Curious, Sakura licked at the spot again and Ino moaned and said, "Oh God, Sakura. Right there." Sakura obliged and continued to lick at the small nub she had found and flick it back and forth with her tongue.

Ino was in a world by herself as she felt her orgasm nearing. Every flick of Sakura's tongue brought it closer and closer. Soon she couldn't resist her body and felt herself orgasm. The feeling of pure bliss that accompanied it was amazing. She had never had one like this before. She felt more than one rolling wave of pleasure go through her as Sakura licked her clean.

Sakura smiled as she looked at Ino lovingly. The two kissed passionately for a while as they lay there. A couple of minutes later the two were snuggling up against one another in the warmth of Sakura's bed.

"That was amazing Sakura. I've never felt that good before."

"I'm glad it was as good for you as it was for me. I love you so much Ino." Sakura said and she held Ino close.

"I love you too Sakura. I think I'm going to enjoy having you as my lover from this day forward." Ino said as she felt herself drift off to sleep.

(Author's note: well another story done. For those of you who have been waiting for this chapter I apologize for its lateness. Real life has a neat way of getting in the way of things. To all of my fans who read this I thank you once more for reading my work. I hope you enjoyed this. Next story to come soon.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


End file.
